1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for supporting acoustical bells. More specifically, the present invention relates to a device which supports a bell and enables its elevation from a surface.
2. Discussion of Background
The use of bells in various musical productions is well known. Normally, there are a plurality of bells in each production, with each bell generating a particular note in the musical scale. The bells are usually laid on a table, with one or more musicians standing behind the table. When the generation of a particular sound is required, the corresponding bell is manually lifted from the table and rung so that the clapper of the bell strikes the bell, or, alternatively, the bell can be struck with a mallet. The bell is then returned to its assigned position.
These bells are often made of heavy alloys in order to achieve the requisite acoustical quality, and are thus heavy; especially those bells designed to emit bass notes. Consequently, musicians must repetitively lift, hold, strike, and replace such bells. These repetitive actions put stress on the wrist, forearm and elbow and can cause injury, particularly carpel tunnel syndrome.
Moreover, many musical productions require these bells to be rung in rapid succession. This rapidity often causes the musician to hastily return a bell that has been rung and quickly grasp the next bell. In so doing, the acoustical and musical integrity of the bell is often compromised.
Therefore, there exists a need for an acoustical bell support device which supports a bell and simplifies the process of ringing.